


A view of Dawn

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Stories and Oneshots [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e10 Nightmares, Episode: s02e06 Halloween, Episode: s03e02 Dead Man's Party, Episode: s03e05 Homecoming, Episode: s03e22 Graduation Day Part II, Episode: s05e16 The Body, Episode: s06e19 Seeing Red, Episode: s07e18 Dirty Girls, Episode: s07e22 Chosen, F/M, Gen, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would the Buffyverse have been like if Dawn Summers had actually been born as a human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. June, 1986

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/gifts), [waddiwasiwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/gifts).



> OK, a friend of mine on FanFiction.Net, [Nodaskip](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/192706/Nodakskip), said I could post his story, [A view of Dawn](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3452611/1/A_view_of_Dawn), on here. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. My friend Nodaskip owns the story A view of Dawn. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

**Room 325, Memorial Rose Hospital, Los Angeles  
June, 1986**

The door opened slightly, and a brunette-haired young girl looked in. “Mommy?”

“It’s okay, Buffy,” Joyce Summers told her from the hospital bed. “You can come in.”

The little girl instantly ran over to her mother, and climbed up on the side of the bed. “Is that my little sister?” she asked, pointing to the bundle in her mom’s arms.

“Yes it is,” Joyce answered. Just as Hank came back into the room, after using the phone at the nurse’s station.

“She’s so tiny,” Buffy observed.

“She’ll grow quickly,” Hank told his firstborn. “Soon, she’ll be crawling all over the house-”

“But she doesn’t get to play with my toys, right?” Buffy asked with an adorable pout, looking towards her father.

“You don’t want to share with your sister?” Hank asked with a smirk.

Buffy shook her little head. “Not my Barbies!”

“Even if you get to show her how to dress them and fix their hair?” Joyce asked.

“She doesn’t know how to fix Barbie’s hair?” Buffy asked, amazed. “But everyone knows how to do that!”

“You’ll have to teach her,” Joyce told her. “You are her big sister, after all.”

“And being a big sister is a big job, Buffy,” Hank said to his little girl.

“It is?” Buffy asked, looking up at him.

“Yep,” Hank said. “You have to protect her, and watch out for her. Just like I did for my little brother.”

“I will, Daddy,” Buffy said firmly. “I won’t let her get any bobos!”

“I knew you would, Buffy,” Hank told her fondly.

“What’s her name?” Buffy then asked.

“Well,” Joyce said. “Your father and I think that she was born so early in the morning that we should call her… Dawn. How does that sound to you?”

Buffy let her sister try to grab her finger. “Hi there, little Dawn. I’m your big sister Buffy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated... :)


	2. Friday May 2nd, 1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn meets Billy Palmer (the boy from the Season 1 episode Nightmares).

**Sunnydale Elementary School, Sunnydale**

**Friday May 2nd, 1997**

“Hey. You’re Billy Palmer, right?”

The 12-year-old boy looked up from his lunch to see a very surprising sight. Dawn Summers — the girl practically everyone liked — was standing in front of him and talking to him. “Uh… yeah.”

“Cool,” Dawn said, as she sat across from him at the lunch table. “You met my sister last week with her friends.”

“Your sister?” Billy asked.

“Yeah,” Dawn told him as she opened her milk. “Buffy Summers. She caught your Little League coach at the hospital.”

“Oh,” Billy said, looking down. “You going to get mad at me too?”

“What?” Dawn asked, surprised. “No way! Those guys who blame you for putting him in jail are, like, out of their minds!”

“You think so?” Billy queried.

“Yeah!” Dawn told him. “But can I ask you something?”

“What?” Billy asked.

“Did you really make all that cool stuff happen with your mind?” Dawn wanted to know as she whispered to him.

Billy looked at her in surprise. “You don’t believe I did all that, do you?”

“Well, Xander says you didn’t mean to do it,” Dawn told him. “He just said it was one of those Hellmouth-y things.”

“Hellmouth-y?” Billy asked, totally confused.

Dawn just stared at him. “You’ve never noticed all the weird stuff in this town? I just moved here less than six months ago, and I saw it straightaway!” The 11-year-old girl thought about something. “So you don’t even know about the vampires?”

“Vampires?” Billy asked in a hushed whisper.

Dawn just grinned. “Oh, have I got a lot to fill you in on…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very appreciated, of course. :)


	3. Friday October 31st, 1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell Ethan Rayne casts on Halloween affects not only Buffy, the Scooby Gang and their Sunnydale High peers, but also the rest of Sunnydale, including Dawn and Billy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter of A View of Dawn. Hope you like it. :)

  
**Hadley Street, Sunnydale**

**Friday October 31st, 1997**

It was Halloween night, and the undead creature out for an evening of fun suddenly stopped dead in its tracks. He blinked; but the sight continued to stubbornly refuse to go away.

“You have GOT to be kidding me, right?” the large vampire said, as he looked at the two beings that had landed in his path.

The boy dressed as Batman scowled. “You will not pass, demon!”

“Get lost, kid!” the vampire said crossly as it kicked at him, and was shocked when the little brat grabbed his leg and swung him around to hit his face on the street. “You son of a bitch!”

The brown-haired girl dressed as Batgirl tossed a batarang at the vampire once it was back up, and it imbedded itself in his chest.

“What the hell are you two on!” the vampire screamed, as he pulled the sharp object out of his chest. “What-?”

He watched as both kids back-flipped away from him, and the batarang started beeping. “Oh, crap!” was all he got out, before the small explosive detonated and reduced him to dust.

“Good work, Batgirl!” he who had once been Billy Palmer called out, as they swung to the closest roof.

“Thanks, Bruce,” the possessed form of Dawn Summers replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, please. :)


	4. Wednesday January 28th, 1998

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and Billy finally have their first kiss... and at the age of 11, too.

**Sunnydale Civic Center, Sunnydale**  
**Wednesday January 28th, 1998**

“Just stay around this side of the building, Dawn,” Joyce Summers called after her youngest, as she and Billy ran off while she kept shopping in the local flea market.

The blonde woman watched Dawn and her friend run off to get some stuff out of the vending machine. “She’s nearly twelve, my God, kids these days — I might have to give her the talk soon…” Joyce mumbled to herself in dismay.

However, it soon became evident that the talk was needed sooner than Dawn’s mother thought, when ten minutes later the two pre-teens were sitting in a closed staircase.

Dawn set her soda down on the step. She then nervously looked to her friend, “Well, do you want to?”

Billy looked back at her, just as nervous. “Well, sure... I guess. I mean, I-I don’t know...”

“…how?” Dawn asked. “My sister won’t let me watch when she kisses her boyfriend. But we’ve seen it on TV often enough. Especially on those old reruns of Batman and Robin! Let’s just do it,” Dawn whispered as she leaned in.

“Okay,” Billy said as he leaned in as well.

However, Dawn instantly backed up. “Hey, close your eyes!”

“Why?” Billy demanded.

“’Cause that’s what Bruce Wayne always used to do,” the little girl told him with an air of exasperation. The Halloween possession had given both of them a lot of adult habits. “So close ‘em!”

“Right...” Billy said, as he did so and leaned forward again. Dawn closed hers and leaned in as well.

After a moment, the Palmer boy pulled back. “I don’t think I’m supposed to kiss your nose!”

“Yeah,” Dawn agreed, embarrassed. “Let’s keep our eyes open but close them when we touch, okay?”

“Sure,” Billy said, equally embarrassed.

A few moments later, both little kids leaned in and shared their first tentative kiss together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	5. Sunday May 3rd, 1998

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn talks with Cordelia....

  
**Chase Mansion living room, Sunnydale**  


**Sunday May 3rd, 1998**

“Oh, yeah,” Cordelia said as she looked at the picture. “You two look so cute together, Dawn!”

“You think?” Dawn asked her big sister’s ‘friend’.

“Well, look at his arm around your waist there,” the Chase girl teased. “Buffy must be flipping out over the fact that you have a boyfriend who doesn’t want to kill everyone!”

“I… I wouldn’t call Billy a boyfriend,” Dawn stammered. All the Halloween stuff had faded away by now, and young Miss Summers didn’t like to think about Angel. As all Buffy would say on that subject was that if Dawn saw him nowadays, she was to run like hell and not look back.

Cordelia just smiled at her. “Oh, sweetie, please. You two hang out together all the time, and you’ve made out as well…? He’s your boyfriend.”

“You didn’t call Xander your boyfriend till after Willow caught you two kissing,” Dawn pressed the older girl.

“Well, Xander and I — that was different,” the 17-year-old girl told her friend, suddenly somewhat embarrassed. “See, we’re from two different worlds, where he’s the cute yet hopeless geek — and I’m the one who’s rich and pretty! But you’re still young enough that you can train your guy to be less of a dork than Xander is.”

“I thought you liked him exactly the way he was? Y’know, being a dork ’n all?” Dawn teased.

“You promised me you wouldn’t ever repeat that!” Cordelia said, upset. “Hey, do you want me to tell Buffy you read her diary?”

Dawn quickly shook her head. “I haven’t told anyone!”

Cordelia’s comeback was cut off by the phone ringing. “I’ll get it!” Cordy called out, thinking it was Xander saying they had slayed their demon of the week. “Chase residence.”

#Oh thank God!# a man’s upset voice came over the line. #Please tell me your father’s home, Cordelia?#

“Ah, yeah,” Cordelia replied. “He’s been on the other line with somebody in Spain all afternoon. This is Mr. Miller, right?”

#Yes, yes,# Mark Miller, her father’s business partner from New York said. #Look, be a good girl and tell him to drop whatever the hell he’s doing, and talk to me. Right now!#

Cordelia took the cordless phone into her dad’s den. “Daddy?”

David Chase looked up from his desk. “Honey, I’m in the middle of a very important call!”

Cordelia set the phone on her father’s desk. “It’s Mr. Miller from your East Coast office. He says he really has to talk to you.”

David grumbled as he nodded. “Okay, just leave the phone on the desk and I’ll talk to him when I’m done here.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Cordelia said, as she kissed her father on the cheek and left.

Oddly enough, the female teenager would never know how important it was for her to have been there to answer the second phone line. As in another world, no one had picked up that call… and Miller had decided his partner was avoiding him after learning the situation, so he should cut his losses and simply head for Rio de Janeiro.

And by 2004, Cordelia Chase had ended up dead and buried — after a too-short life filled with little other than pain and angst.

“Hey, Dawn,” Queen C said, as she came back into the room. “It must be taking them a while to slay whatever that thing is. So let’s go upstairs and see what makeup works for you, shall we?”

“Ah, my mom doesn’t want me to wear makeup yet-”

“You don’t have to wear it at home,” Cordy told her. “We’ll just see what works for you… so when you have your first big date with Billy, you can knock his socks off!”

Back in his den, Mr. Chase finally picked up the phone his daughter had left. “Okay, Mark, what’s so damn… WHAT?” the older man yelled.

He listened for a few moments. “What the hell do you mean, the IRS is looking into the company?” David listened to his partner again before swearing loudly, “You’re telling me that damn accountant never filed any of our tax returns? The special ones we distinctly told him to file, more than once!”

After a very long conversation, David Chase hung up the phone and got another number from his Rolodex. “Hello, this is David Chase… yeah, I need to talk to your supervisor. Hey, I don’t give a damn if it’s the weekend or not! If I don’t talk to him right NOW, I’ll see to it that you get fired by this time tomorrow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course... :)


	6. Sunday June 7th, 1998

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow worries about Dawn becoming like Cordelia used to be, while Xander does his best to reassure her that this is not the case...

**Waverley Park, Sunnydale  
Sunday June 7th, 1998**

“She’s over there again?” Willow demanded.

“Chill out, Will, they’re both over there and having a blast,” Xander Harris told his oldest friend, as they walked down the path.

However, Willow didn’t calm down. “Both of them? You mean Billy and little Dawnie a-are over there at Cordelia’s house — doing God only knows what?”

“They’re just having fun using the pool,” Xander sighed. “And Cordy’s going through her closet to toss out all the stuff she’s already worn more than twice-”

“She’s not even watching them!” Willow said, upset.

“They’ve both taken that CPR class,” Xander reminded her. “So I’m sure Dawn and Billy can handle it being alone for a while. And hey… Cordy can call an ambulance if, God forbid, anything happens.” Xander thought it wise to not mention that Cordy had helped Dawn pick out a nice bikini to show off for Billy, 12-year-old child or not.

Willow sighed. “Well, I guess it’s good that she’s got some other place to go and do stuff, what with Buffy gone…” the apprentice witch reasoned. “But I just don’t think Cordelia is that great of an influence on her, y’know.”

Xander shook his head. “Willow, we’ve talked about this. My girlfriend isn’t the same person anymore who you, me and Jesse started the ‘We Hate Cordelia’ club over! I mean, Dawn and her get along great, heck she’s like the younger sister Cordy never had! And she will not ruin Dawn.” He looked to his friend. “Has Dawnie insulted anyone that you know of, like Cordelia used to?”

“Well, no,” Willow admitted uneasily. “But she, she’s buying her all those stylish clothes, and teaching Dawn how to be the most popular girl-”

“Trust me on this, Will,” Xander said firmly. “Cordy is trying damn hard to make sure the Dawnster is popular and has friends. Something that she didn’t really have herself, until she became a member of the Scooby gang! I have talked to my girlfriend about this, ya know, and I promise you… nothing evil is being done to our little Dawn-patrol.”

“Okay, okay,” Willow said in acceptance, but still a little worried about her chess partner being turned into a Cordelia clone — the same type of girl that had made the redhead’s life hell for nearly 11 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


	7. Wednesday September 16th, 1998

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Season 3 episode Dead Man’s Party would’ve been different if Dawn and Billy were there..

**Upstairs, 1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale  
Wednesday September 16th, 1998**

Dawn opened her door in anger. “Can’t you guys keep it down?” she demanded, the young girl just having KNOWN this stupid welcome-home party for her big sister was going to be bad news. “We’re trying to finish a book report here!”

“Dawn!” Xander yelled, as everyone was scrambling for Joyce’s bedroom. “Come on, hurry!”

“What’s going on?” she asked, before Billy yelped from his chair in her room. Dawn looked back just in time to see a zombie climbing into the open window. Billy then quickly closed the window, severing the zombie’s hand as it slammed down shut.

Both children suddenly yelled and ran for it, when the severed hand started to move towards them on its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


	8. Tuesday October 13th, 1998

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce, Buffy and Dawn look at some dresses for the Homecoming dance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of A view of Dawn. Hope you guys like it.. :)

**Sunnydale Mall, Sunnydale  
Tuesday October 13th, 1998**

“What do you think of this dress, Dawn?” Joyce Summers asked, as Willow came out of the dressing room.

“It looks okay, I guess,” the brunette girl said, uninterested.

“Come on, Dawnie!” Buffy told her sister in exasperation. “We brought you along to get your opinion! But you’ve said the exact same thing for all the dresses Willow and I have tried on-”

“Hey, you didn’t bring me along for my fashion sense,” Dawn interrupted, annoyed. “You brought me here because you didn’t want me hanging out with Cordelia, thanks to this stupid thing of yours about being Homecoming Queen!”

“I AM going to be Homecoming Queen,” Buffy said firmly. “And Cordy just has to accept that.”

Dawn groaned. “Buffy, come on! Even dating Xander hasn’t stopped her from being Miss Popularity!”

“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with dating Xander!” Willow said, still a little upset about not being able to see him in his tux like they’d planned before the dance; but then making sure little Dawnie grew up with the right sort of influence around here was far more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	9. Wednesday October 14th, 1998

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Cordelia have a serious discussion while inside an abandoned cabin...

  
**Abandoned Cabin, Miller's Woods, outside Sunnydale**

**Wednesday October 14th, 1998**

Cordelia looked at her now-dirty dress. “Damn it! And to think this dress showed just the right amount of cleavage!” the beauty queen growled, before she looked over towards Buffy. “Why is it every time I go anywhere with you, it always ends up in violence and terror?”

“Welcome to my life,” Buffy said, somewhat upset as she checked out the closed curtains looking for that yellow demon guy.

“I don’t wanna be in your life,” the brunette girl told her. “I wanna be in MY life!”

Buffy shrugged. “Well, there’s the door. Please feel free to walk out at any time and live your life.” She crossed the small room, and checked out another window.

Cordelia said to herself, “All I wanted was to be Homecoming Queen…”

Buffy turned to face her companion again, and lowered the gun she’d appropriated during the night. “That’s all I wanted, too, Cordelia.” She looked down at her also-ruined dress. “I spent almost a year’s allowance on this dress!”

Cordy stood up from the dirty couch. “I don’t get why you even care about Homecoming, when you’re doing stuff like this!”

“Because this is all I do!” Buffy finally broke down and confided to her social enemy. “This is what my life is.” She lowered her head. “You couldn’t understand. I just thought…Homecoming Queen…”

Cordelia kept quiet as Buffy kept going, “I could pick up a yearbook someday and say, I was there. I went to high school, I had friends, and… for one moment, I got to live in the world.” She unleashed a heavy sigh. “And there’d be proof. Proof that I was chosen for something other than this!”

She looked back to Cordy. “I mean, look at you! May Queen, Prom Queen, most popular girl in school, richest one too, all the guys have wet dreams about you — and you’re dating Xander… which I’ll never fathom at all, by the way… couldn’t you just let me have one damn title?”

“I’ll answer your question if you’ll answer mine. See, I know that my boyfriend loved you first, and you and Willow are his best friends: who just don’t want him to get hurt. And that’s why you and her will never be completely on board with me and Xander in a serious relationship, will you?” the socialite locked gazes with the Chosen One.

“We can talk about that after we survive this,” Buffy said hurriedly, really not wanting to go there right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated... :)


	10. Thursday November 26th, 1998

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and Billy are kidnapped by Spike, and he tells Willow to see if she can try to get Drusilla back...

  
**Abandoned Factory, Sunnydale**

**Thursday November 26th, 1998**

Willow jumped back from the peroxide-blond vampire with fright. "Now, now, hold on! I-I'll do your spell for you, and, and, and I'll get you Drusilla back, but, but there will be no bottle-in-face, and there will be no 'having' of any kind with me. Alright?"

Spike grabbed her by the neck, and bent over the redhead threateningly. He hovered there for a moment, before his human face came back into view. "All right." He moved back up. "Get started..." William the Bloody then dumped a large box of stolen supplies from the local magic shop.

Ms. Rosenberg tried to stay as far from him as possible. "Now, I'm not a real witch, you know. I-I don't know if this is gonna work right away-"

Spike shrugged. "That's okay, love. If at first you don't succeed, I'll kill one of them..." He pointed to the tied-up Dawn and Billy. "And then the other one, if the second time doesn't work either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated... :)


	11. Graduation Day, 1999

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy is packing a duffel bag and Joyce protests on Graduation Day, while Dawn mentions that Xander has been teaching her to defend herself..

**1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale  
Graduation Day, 1999**

Joyce looked on in dismay, as Buffy packed her a bag for her. “Buffy, Dawn and I are not just leaving you and our home like this!”

Buffy stopped tossing her mother’s clothes into the duffel bag. “Mom, I told you before; you two stay, and I’ll be too distracted to do what I have to. And this house… this entire town? It might not even be here in 24 hours!”

“I can help!” the 13-year-old Dawn told her sister. “Xander’s been teaching me how to defend myself, ever since Spike kidnapped Billy and me last year!”

“Dawn,” Buffy stopped her sister. “This is like the royal rumble here…this, this is the moment I was born for… but you weren’t. If it was up to me, Giles and everyone else would be going with you…but they can’t, ‘cause I need them in place for us to beat the Mayor. So please. Leave, for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


	12. Mid-July, 1999

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia and Xander talk while in their hotel room in Paris, France...

**Paris, France**

**Mid-July, 1999**

Cordelia looked up from her laptop computer with a laugh. “Dawn told Willow we got married, and apparently she like immediately fainted!”

“Minor point though, we didn’t actually get married,” Xander replied with a groan. “You just bought the rings because that idiot prince guy kept hounding you for a date!”

Cordelia looked over towards him. “Oh, so are you saying that you don’t want to be Mr. Chase?”

“Mr. Chase?” Xander scoffed. “I’m the guy…”

“Who always hates being called Mr. Harris, because of your dad,” Cordelia told him. “And there are only two last names here, you know.”

“How about we make up a name?” Xander offered. “Cor, if my dad hears that I somehow took my girlfriend’s name…”

“He’ll try to beat the crap out of you,” Cordelia said, understanding. “Look, forget about it for now. We still have until our real wedding to fight about this, alright?”

“Okay,” Harris agreed. “So what now, breakfast downstairs?”

Cordelia quickly shook her head. “Xander, we’re in Paris with this all-expenses-paid trip from my Dad for graduation! I am not going to just eat down in the hotel restaurant!”

“They have English menus,” Xander pointed out. “And you may be able to read French, but I can’t! I took two years of Spanish in high school, if you recall.”

Cordelia came over, and sat behind him on the bed. She started to gently rub his shoulders, “Tell you what. If you at least try to have fun while not understanding what anyone’s saying…later tonight, we can _faire l'amour pour la première fois_.”

Harris stared at his girlfriend, not understanding that last bit. “Huh?”

“Check your French dictionary,” Cordy purred with a laugh. “I’ll meet you downstairs,” she said as she left the room.

Ms. Chase just leaned on the wall by the elevator for less than a minute, before Xander ran out of the hotel room holding his jacket. “Are you serious!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated... :)


	13. Saturday January 29th, 2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn talks with Willow and accepts Willow's being a lesbian. :)

**Willow and Buffy's dorm room, UC Sunnydale, Sunnydale  
Saturday January 29th, 2000**

“Hi, Dawn,” Tara Maclay said as she saw her young acquaintance.

“Hey, Tara!” Dawn called out as the older blond walked down the stairs. “Knock-knock,” the Summers girl then said, as she knocked on Willow’s door and then entered.

Willow looked up from sitting on the bed, and she was looking a little…ragged. “Dawn…uh, I forgot you were coming over-”

“Yeah, I can tell!” Dawn joked, as she looked back the way Tara had left. “So. You and Tara are more than just friends now, huh?”

Willow’s face flushed. She thought about trying to deny it, but that just wasn’t who she was; or at least, so the Rosenberg girl liked to think. “You haven’t told anyone, have you?”

Dawn closed the door. “What, that your study buddy does more than just discuss women’s lib while she makes out with you? No. Not even Mom or Buffy.”

Willow groaned, as she lay back on the bed and covered her head with her pillow. “Oh, God. I’m gay! I finally admit it. I. Am. Gay!”

“I know, I heard you the first time,” Dawn told her simply. “Hey, you got time today for a chess game? Billy blew me off, something about meeting with the guys from the football team. Guess I need to talk to Cordelia again about that whole obedience training thing she mentioned, like obviously.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two kudos for this work already. Thanks. :)


	14. Sunday, May 28, 2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of A view of Dawn

**1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale**

**Sunday May 28th, 2000**

“Huh! I am so tired of listening to my big sister,” Dawn said to Billy, as she came into her room.

“Why, what’s she done now?” the 15-year-old boy said with a smile.

“Ugh. Well, Buffy and her friends finally took out that crazy demon-robot-whatever thing,” the 14-year-old girl replied.

“And that’s bad, why?” Billy didn’t like to think about that kid who had been flayed alive a few months ago if he could help it.

“I didn’t say it was bad,” Dawn replied, as she flopped down onto the bed. “But I hate it when Buffy sidelines me like that! Okay, so Tara and Cordelia weren’t part of the big finale either, but I didn’t need a couple of babysitters! I’m old enough to BE a babysitter!”

“I guess both she and your mom just don’t want you to get hurt,” Billy replied.

“Billy, this is the Hellmouth, you know,” Dawn told her boyfriend grouchily. “No one’s ever really safe around here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, please. :)


	15. Tuesday February 27th, 2001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and Billy after Joyce dies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter of A View of Dawn. :)

**Restview Cemetery, Sunnydale**  
**Tuesday February 27th, 2001**

It had been nearly a week since her family had buried Joyce Summers.

Dawn stood beside her mother’s grave that afternoon, desperately holding onto Billy and trying not to cry. The young female teen still couldn’t quite believe how her mom was truly dead and gone. There had been no word from her father; Hank Summers appeared to have vanished off the face of the Earth, and no one knew whether or not he’d heard the news about his dead ex-wife.

That didn’t worry Dawn as much as Buffy’s behaviour did, though. She’d kind of expected that her big sister would look after her if their mom died from the brain tumor, but over the last week, it had been more like the other way around.

It was fortunate for Dawn that she couldn’t know how in less than a year, Buffy would start sleeping with a soulless vampire to try to maintain her sanity after too much loss and heartache in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


	16. Tuesday May 7th, 2002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Seeing Red, but with a little switching around... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, instead of Buffy being shot like in the Season 6 episode Seeing Red, it’s Xander who gets the bullet in him..

**Joyce’s former bedroom, 1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale  
Tuesday May 7th, 2002**

The gunshot rang out, and the young woman looked surprised more than anything else at the red badge of courage forming directly above her heart. That was before the blond witch noticed her blood sprayed all over her girlfriend, and collapsed to the floor after muttering “Your shirt...”

Willow ran over and grabbed Tara’s limp form, “Tara! Baby?”

But Tara didn’t move, and Willow grew frantic as her girlfriend’s corpse started to cool. “Sweetie, come on! Get up!” the redhead demanded, as she sobbed.

In the backyard Buffy was in the same position, only it was Xander lying on the ground with a bullet in the stomach. “Xander? Xander!”

“Xander!” Cordelia yelled as well, having also been present. The former cheerleader knelt down next to her boyfriend, and her hands got red and sticky as she tried to help Buffy staunch the flow of blood.

The other people in the house started to run out in the backyard, while upstairs no one knew Willow was by herself holding a dead Tara to her chest and crying her eyes out. “No... no...”

Suddenly the Rosenberg woman looked down and then back up, as her face morphed into an expression of unholy anger. Her eyes turned black... and then a horrible bloody red. She quickly left the house after failing to resurrect Tara... and not long afterwards, Dawn and Billy arrived home to find something that would give them nightmares for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated. :)


	17. Tuesday April 15th, 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Faith talk for a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of A View of Dawn.

**Sunnydale General Hospital, Sunnydale  
Tuesday April 15th, 2003**

Buffy winced at the venomous glare Cordelia sent her through the glass. The brunette was holding the unconscious one-eyed ex-carpenter’s hand, the same way Dawn was doing. And the 17-year-old Summers girl had tears streaming down her face, just like when Joyce and Tara had died.

“Hey, B.”

Buffy turned to see Faith coming over. “Hey.”

“Thinkin’ you might want to steer clear of those two for a while,” the junior Slayer said with a shrug, looking through the glass.

Buffy just turned away from the sight. “He, he tried to warn me that it was a bad idea-”

“Yeah. But you’re not God, y’know,” Faith told her simply, as they went to the waiting room chairs. “Sure, that raid pretty much blew up in our faces…but we can’t quit now. If X was awake, betcha he’d be telling you the same thing.”

“Damn it, Faith, my plan got people killed!” Buffy said, upset. “My God, Xander is in there right now missing an eye because of me!”

“It sucks big-time, yeah. I know,” Faith replied. “But one of the things I did while I was stuck in my cell was watch TV, namely the History channel.”

Buffy looked at her funny with that news. “Angel thought I should, since I was a high school dropout,” Faith told her. “Point is, I’ve seen enough war stuff to know there are going to be deaths in a sitch like this, and there ain’t nothin’ you can do to stop that. What did you think, this was a TV show where everyone says some stupid one-liners and they all live happily ever after?”

Faith pointed to the deserted halls. “Look around you, B. People are starting to seriously ditch this town, I remember this place being a lot busier back in the day. This is the big time now, we’re going to lose people…hell, even you could die before this is over!”

“Gee, thanks for the encouraging pep talk,” Buffy mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated. :)


	18. Thursday May 22nd, 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Chosen in Season 7. Dawn and Billy reunite...

**The law offices of Wolfram and Hart, Los Angeles**

**Thursday May 22nd, 2003**

“Billy!” Dawn Summers called out as she ran from the elevator to hug her boyfriend, who had evacuated Sunnydale with his family not long ago.

“Dawn!” Billy replied as he hugged his girl. “Hey, I heard the entire town went all Grand Canyon?”

Dawn kissed him before saying, “We almost didn’t make it out.”

“What happened?” the 18-year-old guy demanded.

Dawn started to relate the whole tale, as Xander and Cordelia joined them. Not long after though, the two younger kids gave them the slip: and then after six years of waiting, and one thing had led to another up in Angel’s penthouse suite, as the romance novelists would say... ‘their passionate rapture could no longer be trapped within the prison of propriety’.

Granted, Billy got quite the speech afterwards from Xander, as did Dawn from Cordelia. But unfortunately, it was too late to threaten to beat Billy to death with a shovel if he ever hurt his girlfriend by rushing things that way. And likewise, it was too late to tell Dawn to wait until she was legal non-jailbait.

Well, what the hell, the rules were always meant to be broken as far as the Scooby gang was concerned. And at least one good thing came out of the ensouled vampire taking over the LA branch of Evil, Inc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
